Hate
by kireiscorner
Summary: They all were certain she had no idea the true meaning of the word. She was certain she did, she just didn't know how else to admit that her feelings were something she couldn't completely understand until now. (Contains S2 spoilers so please wait until after you've finished the season before reading!"


**Wow, what a season. But don't worry, sin mom is here with some comfort. Everyone wants me to keep going to do here I am! "Never give up!"**

 **This one shot starts out with present day then goes to a flashback that slowly skips forward until reaching back to present day. Hope that makes sense! Enjoy!**

* * *

She had never met anyone more infuriating.

He looked at her, with his ego and pride full on display. If he didn't wear the symbol of a serpent on the front of his chest, she would've dubbed him some kind of rabid, overgrown peacock.

She raised an aggravated brow at him, but he never seemed to falter under her cold, dismissing glare. It was a look that could frighten the Queen, a stare so unnerving, it immediately silenced the army of Xeris. Even the dark and brooding Praxina preferred to evade the Golden Glare of Princess Talia.

The smell of smoke filled the air and the coughs of others could be heard around the arena. She wondered where it had all started. When she began to hate this man with every fiber of her being. It was so long ago...

)0(

" _Ugh! I can't stand those two." Talia growled, clenching her fist and stomping her foot. She was certain that while Gramorr remained at the top of the list for her never-ending hate, Mephisto and Praxina were definitely fighting over second place. Today, she decided to let Mephisto have it after his had caught her in a black crystal whirlwind and launched her into the air._

" _I know! Pretty sure Praxina was aiming for my hair." Auriana pouted, petting the ends of her ponytail with concern._

" _I can't believe they got the Oracle Gem! This is all my fault…" Iris frowned, hugging herself and staring at her boots._

" _It's not your fault, Iris. You did what you thought was the best way to save Nathaniel and Doug." Talia frowned, laying a hand on her shoulder._

" _I know, but now we might not get it back! We need it!" Iris looked to the Xerin with fear in her eyes, "How are we going to restore the crown without it?"_

" _We'll worry about that later. Right now, Nat and Doug need our help. We can't leave them in crystal for too long." Talia reassured her, crossing her arms._

" _Besides, you and Mephisto have worked together before! Maybe they'll have a change of heart!" Auriana offered, earning an eye roll from Talia and an uncertain smile from the princess in training._

" _I highly doubt it. Sure he helped Iris, but the next day they tried to kill us. They don't want to change, and they never will." Talia replied, giving Auriana a motherly frown._

" _Let's not rule it out. It may be far fetched, but there is good in them. Even if it's really, really small." Iris smiled, walking towards Nathaniel and Doug._

" _And I'm certain it shrinks by the hour." Talia claimed, standing behind her with Auriana, "Let's get them home."_

 _They quickly detransformed as the arena faded. Iris' softened, raising her hand to face her destiny, "Crystal Solvenda!"_

)0(

 _Talia slammed her door shut with unusual force. She had never been so humiliated. Sure, her date with Kyle had ended in a hopeful note, but those damn twins practically ruined the whole evening. Even worse, he was leaving in two days! From their desserts exploding to the soft ball Kyle threw at a couple of old bottles smacking into his eye, she was certain that the twins should die in a ditch in the pits of Ordenion._

 _She looked to her mirror, wincing at how different she looked. She was soaked to the bone from crystal sinking their boat on their love tunnel ride. Strawberry sherbet stuck to her hair in clumps and her makeup was smeared in different places. She looked like a fool._

 _She sat at her vanity, her eyes stinging as tears threatened to fall. She was a princess. How dare they treat her so terribly. She was a person. She had feelings. And right now, beneath the horror and frustration lied a boiling cauldron of anger and disdain. Evil twins or not, she hated them just as much as they hated her._

)0(

 _She glared across the tiny room in frustration. She had tried everything, but he kept rejecting her. Countless books laid scattered about the room, open to every medical spell she could remember. She wasn't this angry with herself since the attack on Xeris and her inability to reach her shanila._

 _She pushed her bangs back, standing from her seat in front of the unconscious boy in front of her. She took to the basin, rinsing her hands and splashing the cool water on her face to stay awake. It was nearly daylight and she hadn't slept a wink._

 _Her back ached and her eyes were tired. She'd been on Xeris for a week now. In all honesty, she wanted nothing more than to go back to Earth and be with her team. They needed her and were struggling to stop Praxina and Banes. However, Izira had called Talia on a mission back home. She was reluctant to leave, but with Lyna and Carissa agreeing to go back to Earth in her stead, she agreed to take on the mission. Little had she known what awaited her in the partially rebuilt castle._

 _Izira had been very quiet about the situation, and preferred to keep it between her and the girls. She didn't want Praxina to find him and take him. She didn't want Ephedia to condemn him. She wanted Talia to save him._

 _She was shocked, unsure of how to process it all. Heal Mephisto? After he nearly killed them? Multiple times?_

 _However, Izira was right. She knew just as well as the rest of them that saving Mephisto would be important in order to save Praxina. She trusted Talia the most out of anyone else on Ephedia. She also knew that if the boy did wake, he'd be less on edge with someone familiar. Talia was calm enough and powerful enough to take him down if need be. Izira had too many duties to attend, so Talia agreed._

 _The only downside is that he was rejecting her left and right. She had tried so many different spells and potions, but her light magic was constantly being rejected by his dark magic. She didn't understand it. She was ready to leave. She almost did._

 _But then she appeared._

 _A beautiful spirit, angelic and kind. She smiled softly, but spoke no words. She offered warmth and comfort, and seemed more familiar than Talia could ever hope to understand. The five diamonds left her to believe the woman was Xerin, but her garments were unusual. When she looked after the sleeping teen, Talia had noticed the imprint of a dragon tattooed across her back, but Xeris didn't have dragons. At least, not that she could remember._

" _Who are you?" she had asked, but the woman only offered a smile. In a spellbinding swirl she descended across the room, a large magical circle encasing the floor. Slowly but surely, the Ephedian Spellbook appeared, opening with a slam and turning to a chapter that made Talia's stomach turn. Her golden eyes widened as she stared at the ghostly figure._

" _Ydinora?"_

 _The woman gave her a gentle nod before fading away into sparkling dust and vanishing from the room. Talia called after her, but to no avail. Her hands shaking, Talia looked to the page and gasped. The pages long ago locked away from peering eyes was clearly visible. Swallowing, she looked to Mephisto who hadn't moved since he'd been placed there._

 _With a sigh, she grabbed the book, reading over the incantation. She tried it once, and got launched across the room. With a growl, she stood up. Why couldn't she do this?! She was trying to help him to save everyone! Why couldn't he stop…_

 _Why couldn't she stop?_

 _She wasn't doing it for him, she was doing it for everyone else. Did she really want to save Mephisto?_

 _Her shoulders slumped as she thought silently to herself. She'd never thought about it like this. Her goal was to stop Praxina. Save Earth. Protect her friends. Where was he in all of that._

 _From what Iris and Praxina has mentioned on, he had sacrificed himself for Praxina. She remembered how much he wanted her back. How dangerous he had become. She could remember how it felt to lose Izira. Her parents. How much it hurt...she wouldn't wish it on anyone. Not even the twins._

 _She eyed him skeptically before softening. The dark, evil twin was an Ephedian. A fragile, broken, dependent boy who had lost everything. And if she didn't help him, he'd lose his life too._

 _She stood, grabbing the book with new determination and taking her stand by his bed. She began the spell again, closing her eyes as the book slipped from her fingers and levitated in front of her. The walls began to glow a bright teal as an ancient script decorated the walls, and Talia's magical circle began to overtake the floor, the large diamond separating into five._

 _Izira was in her study, her Uncle Aslyn, her mother's younger brother, walking in to check on her._

" _Queen Izira, you should get some rest."_

" _Uncle Aslyn. You can still call me 'Izi', y'know." Izira smiled, putting the royal stamp on an envelope._

" _Of course, I know. I'm just trying to get use to-"_

 _Izira raised an eyebrow at him as he froze, mouth agape with horror, "Uncle Aslyn? What's wrong?!"_

 _It was then that she noticed the bright light shining through the castle. The walls were sparkling and the crystals were lit at maximum power._

" _What on Ephedia…" She looked out the window, eyes widening when she saw where the source of the glow was coming from, "Talia!"_

 _She turned on her heels, running out the room with Aslyn close behind. She must stop her before someone else does. They were lucky enough that most of the staff was asleep._

" _Queen Izira! Admiral! There's-" a guard ran over to them, stopping the pair._

" _Yes, we know! We'll handle it. Stay at your posts." Aslyn commanded before sprinting after his niece, "What has that girl gotten into this time?!"_

" _I think we both know the only source of power like that here!" Izira frowned, entering the garden and revealing a hidden door in its walls._

" _Izira…" Aslyn gaped at her, and she sighed, looking crestfallen._

" _I'll explain later. We have to make sure Talia is alright!"_

 _Aslyn nodded, following her into the stairway and practically running down them. They came to a door with the family crest, and as Izira went to grab the handle, she was thrown back._

" _Izira!"_

" _Alright! That's new. We'll open it the hard way then! Crystalempactus, together!"_

 _With a nod, they smashed through the door a couple of times before it flew off its hinges. Izira gasped as her sister levitate off the floor, her eyes glowing an icy blue as she finished off her spell. She immediately dropped to the floor alongside the spell book._

" _Talia!" Izira grabbed for her, eyes widening at the chocolate locks that were in place of the blue, "Talia?! Talia, please!"_

 _Talia hummed, wincing as she slowly came to, "I-Izira?"_

" _Are you alright?" Aslyn took her hand as the carefully got her into her chair._

" _Y-yeah. Just tired…"_

" _Talia! What were you thinking?! You just broke the law! Do you know what could happen if word gets out to the Queen?!"_

" _I know...but she's been overruled." Talia muttered, rubbing at her head._

" _What?" Aslyn and Izira shared looks of confusion._

" _Our duty is to protect Ephedia and its people. So that's what I did. I hope…" Talia sighed, exhaustion setting in as she rested her head on the edge of the bed._

" _Talia, who told you about this spell..?" Izira picked up the book, looking at the spell before turning to her sister, her bright rosy eyes full of concern._

 _Talia groaned softly, shrugging. She heard him then. It was raspy and barely noticeable, but she heard him clearly. His once ruby locks had returned to their natural, magical violet. She could see Mephisto's jaw clench and his eyes flutter open._

" _Praxina...?"_

)0(

 _Exhausted._

 _That was the main emotion she felt. Her head throbbed and her body ached. She knew her leg was broken, and she was bruised and bleeding in some places, but her body kept fighting. Her heart kept pushing her to stand._

 _They had him. Iris had him on the ropes. They all did._

 _Auriana. Izira. Praxina. Her team. Everyone was trying to help in some way. Lev was trying to fight as Lyna healed a deep wound to his side. She could hear their battle cries, feel their magic. It was terrifyingly beautiful. She needed to help._

" _We need to do something." She cringed, pushing to ignore the throbbing at her ankle._

" _No offense, Talia, but you're not going to be any help on one leg against Zenavion! Izira ordered me to get you out of here so that's what we're doing!" Mephisto glared, crouching beside her and inspecting the wound._

" _Like hell I'm going! I left when this all started and I lost my parents, my kingdom! I'm not leaving them!" Talia argued, stumbling as her leg gave out. He growled in frustration as she forced herself up._

" _Yeah, look, that maniac is going to slaughter you if you try anything! We can't risk it!"_

" _I will_ _ **not**_ _turn my back on Ephedia! Maybe it was easy for you and Praxina, but I learned from my mistake! People will still suffer! Either we die trying to give them their best chance, or we're not Ephedians to begin with...I get that you have a grudge against Xeris, against Ephedian royalty, that's fair. But we're trained to fight for you. For the people. This is not a fight I'm willing to lose. That's what helped me save you. Now it's time we save others. You said you would help. You said you would trust me. We need your help now! If we give up, he wins!" Talia yelled, barely registering the tears hot in her cheeks. He seemed taken aback by her outburst, but she could see he had already made his choice. He looked to his sister, raining crystals down onto the sorcerer that had once possessed her. He sighed, olive orbs focusing on her own._

" _What do you have in mind?"_

" _You got a good look at both spellbooks, correct?" Talia hushed, swallowing in pain._

" _Y-yeah...why?"_

" _There's one spell I can think of that will give Iris them an opening. It's forbidden magic, but at this point that doesn't matter." Talia described, determination gracing her features._

" _Talia...please tell me you're not thinking of-"_

" _The Ydinoran chapters, yeah."_

" _Talia! There's a reason they're forbidden! Not only are they difficult, they're overly complex! Not to mention we don't have that kind of power! You almost died last time you used one!" Mephisto growled, frantically throwing his hands in the air._

" _I remember, but...this time we can do it together." Talia created a magical circle, summoning the books and unlocking them. She quickly began to turn the pages, blinking away the blurriness clouding her eyes, "There's this spell, Solara Ecliptix. He'll be too weak from fighting the others to defend it. It should be enough to lower his defenses and Iris can use her shanila to do the rest."_

" _Are you sure?"_

 _Talia's expression softened into uncertainty._

" _Talia. Are you sure about this? One small mishap and we-"_

" _I know!" Talia yelled, slamming her fist into the pavement, "I know...but either way...what else can we do?"_

 _Mephisto stared at her, before studying the page. A solemn chuckle fell from his lips before he stood, summoning his staff. It wasn't the first time he risked his life for them. His face was calm as he held out his hand to her. She smiled, taking it and standing to her feet one last time._

" _Wand of Xeris!" She could feel the cool azure staff where her glove had ripped, and her heart was heavy as she remembered the first time she'd ever held it. She wondered if Mephisto felt a similar connection with the unusual emerald and onyx weapon he clenched in his right hand. Swallowing, he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her standing as the looked to their mutual foe._

" _Ready?" He whispered, and she nodded as she glared at the sorcerer's back. She could feel it boiling within her. The pain of ten years and the wall that held it back crumbling in that moment. She could feel the darkness emanating off Mephisto; the raw, festering emotions. Hate, sadness...his desperation to protect and save the only family he had left._

" _By the power of Xeris-"_

" _And the power of Zaterra-"_

" _Hear our plea!"_

" _Grant is thy power to smite thy enemy!"_

" _Hear the cries of our people oh mighty spirits!"_

 _They pointed their staffs towards Zenavion and began together as their magic began to grow, "Luna calica lora, sorateo medina," Their crystals began to glow and their staffs' magic created a vibrant bow. Their magical circles melded into one. Taking aim, they made their final cast, both pulling at the glowing real bowstrings, "By the power of Ydinora! Solara Ecliptix!"_

 _Releasing their grip, their magic flew. She could hear the screams, she could see the man, free of his restored mask, fade away as Iris overcame his magic. She could hear the calm, she could hear the cheers, the sighs of relief. She could see the unusual glow as she collapsed next to Mephisto. She could hear her people celebrating. She could feel her heart lifting._

)0(

 _She hated this!_

 _Music echoed from the castle as her people celebrated the end of the war. Everyone was in a wonderful mood. Talia, on the other hand, was less than thrilled. Mephisto was sticking to her like glue._

 _Despite her leg being healed, it was recommended that she stay off of it until the aches go away. Magic could only do so much. There were others who needed the royal healers out in the rest of the kingdom and she would willingly deal with a half healed leg if it gave their healers the time to go into the city and save another life. Her leg had begun to ache after her dance with her Uncle Aslyn. She rubbed at it self-consciously, always making sure no one looked at her funny._

 _Of course, Mephisto had noticed._

 _Ever since their last battle, he stuck by her side when Praxina wasn't there. Izira had bought them a little slack from the Queen and the Council. The Queen sympathized with them over the loss of their family, who she surprisingly knew rather well. Now, they were servants of Xeris, there to aid in the rebuilding process. After they were done, they were to be exiled back to Zaterra, which rested on a valley between Xeris and Ephedia. It was a small village and the clan barely managed to stay afoot, but at least they had somewhere to go. Talia was in charge of reconstruction while Izira assumed the throne of their late mother and father. It also put her in charge of the rebellious, troublesome duo which had managed to cause her so much grief she had to move Praxina to different grounds to keep them out of trouble. They weren't as incriminating as they used to be, but they tested her patience like no other._

 _Mephisto laid back against a tree, his new pet dragon, Roku, snoozing on his abdomen, "Don't worry, Your Royal Princessly-ness! You only have a week or two left until the healers return!"_

" _Yes. I remember. You say that every time I mention it." She gritted out, her fingers tightening in the marble bench._

" _Why don't you just fly around? That'd make it easier." He shrugged, yawning a bit._

" _That doesn't get rid of the pain." Talia rolled her eyes, frowning down at him._

" _Maybe not, but we numbed it before the party started. Maybe you're just being a baby." He grinned, wincing as a Zifrigon fig hit him in the head, "Ow! Hey! What was that for?!"_

" _You're annoying me."_

" _Well, you're annoying me! So ha!"_

" _Don't you have a job to do? Like, I don't know, water a plant? Get eaten by a dragon…" Talia smirked, resting her head in her hands._

 _Mephisto gasped dramatically, hugging a now awake and confused Roku, "He'd never eat me! He loves me!"_

" _He loves everyone."_

" _I'm his number one! Right, Roku?!" Mephisto looked to the magical beast, who nodded energetically, "Besides! You heard Izira! Today, we're guest of honor just like you snooty princesses!"_

 _Talia sighed, rubbing at her leg. She wanted to dance. She wanted to laugh and show her friends around Xeris. She wanted to walk on her own and celebrate with Iris, Praxina, and Auriana. She wanted to do everything she couldn't do before. Instead she was stuck wobbling around being followed by a snake and a dragon who seemed more like two helpless, lost puppies._

" _I'm telling you, flying would be easier." Mephisto stood, dusting himself off._

" _Well I can't fly." Talia scowled, earning an eye roll._

" _You're always so negative. Crystal Levitus!" Mephisto smiled as Talia let out a startled squeak at being lifted into the air by his magic._

" _Mephisto! What did I tell you about using spells without permission?!" She glared, holding down the front of her dress._

" _This is a special occasion." He grinned, pulling her to him, "Just hold on."_

 _He began to pull her into a waltz, holding onto her tightly as they glided about the garden. Roku swayed to the music as it hummed through the trees in the wind from the castle. If anyone had asked Talia whether she thought she'd ever be at a ball in Xeris this year, she would've dubbed them a fool. Never did she think she'd be doing just that, and enjoying it with the biggest fool of them all._

)0(

 _She loathed him. She loathed Mephisto more than anyone else in the world._

 _He left Xeris. He left her. They both did. They left them all. She knew the twins would leave at some point. Praxina never made her any promises to stay, let alone return. He had._

 _She counted the days and the restless nights, staying up late in case they came back late. How could you fight side by side against someone and then just up and leave? Was the pressure of the council too much? Sure, they were exiled from Xeris originally, but they had helped save it. Restored it. They'd saved_ _ **her**_ _. He said he'd come back, no matter how long it took. So she read, and rebuilt, and studied. There was too much to uncover. A shining castle stood between their lands and she wanted to know how it got there. The valley had been desolated for thousands upon thousands of years, flooding into a lake over time. And yet, Ydinora's castle stood glimmering in the light of Ephedia's many moons._

 _She could see her spirit. But conversation was unheard of between them. She appeared when Talia needed her, when the princess was afraid. Sometimes Talia thought she could hear the ghostly queen singing, but she always disappeared before the young Xerin could address it. She had never felt so cold._

 _She hated the way the girls would worry. She hated her sister's lingering guilt and reassurance. She hated the way her uncle tried to make her laugh. She hated the way the garden Mephisto had brought to life rested below her balcony. She hated the way the servants were so careful, and yet so sure that the efforts between the two heroes were for not._

 _Who cares anyways._

" _Talia?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Y-your tea. It's been sitting there for the whole hour getting cold. I just brewed a fresh pot!" Lyna smiled, looking sympathetically at her friend._

" _Yes that'd be fine, thank you." Talia muttered, looking away from the paragraph she had been struggling through for the past ten minutes. Iris and Carissa shared looks of uncertainty._

 _Izira sighed, standing from her desk and walking over to the girls, "Talia. It's been nearly a month. You can't go on sulking forever over-"_

" _I'm_ _ **not**_ _sulking." Talia's jaw clenched, and she glared at the group._

" _Talia, he'll come back. They both will." Iris reassured her, scooping sugar into her tea._

" _Yeah! Then we can train together!" Carissa grinned, winking as she grabbed for another kish._

" _And we can host balls!" Lyna added, pouring a cup for Auriana, "It'll be a great opportunity to show off the additions to the castle, not to mention all of our finest china!"_

" _We've got a kingdom to rebuild. We don't have that kind of time. Not to mention there's a castle over hundreds upon thousands of years old that needs repairs." Talia frowned, sighing at their nonchalant attitudes._

" _Someone's being a debbie-downer!" Auriana chimed in a sing-song voice._

" _Auriana's right. You can't move forward unless you put this past you. Eat first, throw tanties later."Izira smirked, setting a plate of food in her sister's hands and taking her book. "The girls came all the way from their kingdoms and out a pause on their own issues to come be with you. They deserve your attention. Pay your respects."_

" _I'm_ _ **not**_ _throwing a tanty!" Talia scowled, glaring at the pastry._

" _Talia, we all know how you feel," Iris started, "When Nathaniel was still on Earth, I missed him everyday I was away from him. If you love-"_

" _I_ _ **despise**_ _him. With every fiber of my being." Talia's eyes narrowed, and she took towards the window as Auriana rolled her eyes and Carissa_ _snickered._

" _Didn't seem a lot like hate to me." Lyna smirked, taking a seat._

" _Yeah, you should've see the way she reacted to the new gardner! He was terrified!" Auriana giggled, petting a sleeping Amaru._

" _Girls! For the last time!" Talia growled, turning to them with fire in her eyes._

" _Okay, okay, leave her alone girls. Let her have her brooding time." Izira chuckled, taking a sip of her tea._

" _I am_ _ **not**_ _brooding! I am_ _ **not**_ _sulking! I am_ _ **NOT**_ _throwing a tanty! I don't understand why everyone keeps acting like I'm upset! I'm over it! He left because he wanted to go. Spare me your jokes. I can't stand that man. He's reckless, moronic, he never trimmed the Dalidoili Trees, he can't stop arguing and he's the worst person imaginable. What do I care if he never comes back, it does bother me! I hope he stays in Zaterra. I hope he stays as far away from Xeris as possible! I hate-"_

 _The group was quiet as she stared out the window, her eyes widening._

" _Talia? Are you alright?" Izira stood, moving to comfort her. She flinched as the plate dropped from her sister's hand, the bluenette backing up frantically before running through the doors and leaving the room._

" _My saucer!"_

" _Lyna!" The girls glared._

" _I mean, oh no, Talia!"_

" _I think we took it too far." Auriana saddened, holding a now alert Amaru, who was awakened by Talia's yelling._

" _Let's go make sure she's alright." Iris stood, heading towards the door. They slammed closed immediately, startling the girls._

" _I can't believe that still works on you idiots."_

 _The girls whipped around, ready for battle until the situation registered. They sighed with relief, which quickly turned to excitement._

" _It's good to have you back, Praxina." Izira smiled as the dark sorceress joined her at the window._

" _Glad to hear it. I don't think we're going anywhere anytime soon." Praxina grinned, and the sisters looked to their siblings with amusement._

" _Whoa! That sooo doesn't look like anger to me!" Auriana peered over their shoulders out the window._

" _Oh, no of course not. She_ _ **loathes**_ _him." Izira smirked knowingly at the two. She didn't know what she was going to do with that sister of hers…_

)0(

 _She hated being helpless. She hated not being able to help._

 _Outside her family and friends were doing their best to protect her, to buy them time. They just needed more time!_

 _Her body ached and the pain was immense and she struggled to catch her breath. Auriana was adamant about her staying focused, and she was certain she had never heard her yell at her so ferociously. She could see the panic in the girl's eyes as she urged her to push, but she could hardly focus. She had taken a shot to her right side, and she knew the would was taking its toll. She had to work harder, push herself harder. She had to save the twins._

 _Her mind was a frantic mess. Where was Izira and her team? Was Iris with her? Nathaniel? Was Praxina with her brother? Did Uncle Aslyn make it? Pappie? Anyone?_

 _Where was her husband?_

 _He should be there. Why wasn't he with her?_

" _Talia! Please, look at me! We're almost there, but you've got to push!"_

" _P-push…?"_

 _That's right. The twins. She had to save the twins. Blinking back tears she winced, sitting up with the help of Matt and a young kitchen hand that had helped bring her to the safety of the castle. She let out a scream as she pushed, the warm blood soaking the floor._

 _She knew where she was now. She had directed them here. The old bunker in the garden hidden by Xerin magic. Where she used Ydinora's spell and started all this senseless nonsense. Of course, she thought this out of anger. The prophecy was forged long ago before even her grandparents were born. It just happened to call on her and her connection to the world of spirits and her family ties. Now her unborn children were in danger because of a long standing feud long ago._

 _She had no idea what lengths people would go to to ensure the end of the Ydinoran bloodline. Even her own people. She could see her. Faintly, but she was still there. The queen in all her glory. She had known all along where her instructions would lead the princess. She could see her smiling, but it was sorrowful and anxious at best. She needed her to fight._

 _But she was losing blood and magic fast. She couldn't do it on her own. Auriana's voice was muffled as were the others._

 _She could feel the warmth of a gloved hand take her own, giving it a tight squeeze. She could feel his dark energy connecting with hers as it had countless times before. His hand was shaking; no doubt, he was angry. Even more so, he was terrified. They both were, but with him by her side she'd never been so relieved. Her body tingled and she could feel her body lightening._

 _They had to save the twins._

)0(

She glared at Mephisto with a look of disapproval, "I don't know why you look so happy. Half of the arena is on fire!"

"Uh huh, yeah, I see your point, that is a problem but MY BABIES CAN BREATHE FIRE! THEY MASTERED MY SPELL PERFECTLY!" Mephisto grinned, pulling Anastasia and Damien into an enthusiastic hug, "They're just like their dear old dad!"

The twins grinned before Damien hiccuped a cloud of smoke. Anastasia immediately fell into a fit of giggles with her father and brother not far behind her.

Praxina joined them, dusting off her now singed dress, "Hate you. Hate you all."

"Oh c'mon, Prax, that was awesome!" Mephisto grinned, standing proudly. Praxina and Talia exchanged unamused glances. They knew he wouldn't let them bring him down.

"Can we do it again?!" Damien asked enthusiastically.

"Hecks yeah, we can do it again!" Mephisto grinned, running towards the arena before slamming into a wall of blue crystal, "Ow! Talia!"

"I think you've all done enough damage." Talia smirked, clearing the wall as he glared at her. She gestured to the burning arena and Mephisto chuckled sheepishly.

"Okay, maybe we got a bit carried away."

"A bit?" Praxina raised an eyebrow at him and he stuck out his tongue in response.

"Okay, okay, fine. A lot. But we always do! And we always fix it!" Mephisto dusted off his pants before looking to the golden eyed beauty with a pleading look.

"Please mommy! I'm starting to get the hang of it!" Anastasia begged, her olive eyes glimmering as she flew over to her mother. Damien was quick to teleport by her side, "And you know we have to be careful if we ever use it! We need lots of practice! You always say that!"

"I don't think-"

"Pleeeeeeease!" The three pouted, giving her pure, fang-filled smiles. She knew she would not win this battle.

With a sigh, she offered a soft smile, "Alright. As long as you don't destroy the castle. We can only rebuild so much before the builders through another tanty."

"Yes!"

Damien and Anastasia hugged her before running over to the arena. Mephisto grinned, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before running after the children with a childlike excitement.

Talia sighed, "I hate it when they do that."

"I'm starting to believe you have no idea what that word really means." Praxina smirked, using her magic to switch out her gown to something less scorched. Talia smiled, looking at her family knowing Praxina was right. Maybe she started out doing so, but after so long, things have changed. They all have. She didn't hate Mephisto at all and highly doubted she ever could. She didn't hate Praxina either.

As a matter of fact, she absolutely loved them all.


End file.
